


Podría ser...

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [Multichapter] [AU] Kanon y Saga vuelven a encontrarse una vez al año durante la cena familiar del 31 de diciembre. Comparten la entrada de cada nuevo año, esquivando miradas, recuerdos y sensaciones, prometiéndose una vez más, en silencio, que jamás reavivarán el pasado. Después, vuelven a alejarse.





	1. Podría ser yo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Podría ser yo.**

**-POV Kanon-**

 

Treinta y uno de diciembre. Punto y final de año. Luces y destellos me deslumbran a cada paso que doy. Estoy de vuelta en la ciudad, pero preferiría no estarlo y continuar ausente, a miles de kilómetros del tormento que me espera año tras año. Cada mes de diciembre las tensiones que acumulo durante el año de forma casi imperceptible agarrotan cada músculo de mi cuerpo, cada recoveco de mi mente, y amenazan con quebrar mi cordura, aquella que yo mismo me encargué de sentenciar, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared de tu habitación. Han pasado tantos años, que cualquiera juzgaría enterrados en la memoria ese conjunto de recuerdos despiezados que se empeña en remover el mar de dudas en el que desde entonces me he convertido.

 

Ese mar se revela en mi apariencia desenfadada, poco pulida. Los cristales de los amplios ventanales que envuelven el enorme vestíbulo del aeropuerto me dejan en evidencia. Me devuelven el reflejo de un hombre de veintiocho años, sentado con las piernas abiertas y estiradas, entre las que reposa una botella de agua a medio consumir. Los pies se mueven al ritmo de los riffs de guitarra y doble bombo de batería que traspasan la escasa intimidad que proporcionan unos auriculares de dudosa calidad. La visión de ese hombre derrotado viste una camiseta negra con el logotipo de una banda de heavy metal, un cinturón de tachuelas y un pantalón oscuro escogido al azar, una chaqueta descolgada en un hombro y un calzado inadecuado para la época del año y el lugar a visitar: unas zapatillas de tela que dan carta blanca para que se cuele el inmisericorde frío. Un abrigo mal doblado que sepulta una bufanda tejida con amor de madre reposa sobre una maleta que contiene una vida que podría ser cargada hacia cualquier parte, en cualquier momento, pero siempre lejos de ti. Sí, mi pelo está algo revuelto. He dormido durante el vuelo y no me he tomado la molestia de peinarme después. Debería cortarme de una vez esta melena salvaje que no hace otra cosa que recordarme a ti cada vez que me miro al espejo, pero de la que, al mismo tiempo, no quiero desprenderme por la misma jodida razón. La barba de cuatro días que endurece mi rostro y las pintas de pobre desgraciado es lo único que me demuestra que a quien veo enfrente soy realmente yo. Tú jamás someterías a tu barbilla a esta clase de insolencia. La verdad es que mi aspecto deja bastante que desear, no me extraña que algunos pasajeros me mirasen con desconfianza cuando accedí al avión. Qué más da. Al fin y al cabo siempre he sido así. No tengo que gustarle a nadie, a nadie excepto a ti. Y eso es un deseo de moralidad cuestionable.

 

Hace apenas una hora que el avión que acortó la distancia que me auto impuse me abandonó a mi suerte en tierra natal. Después de vencer a la pereza y quizás impulsado por el deseo de ver felices a nuestros padres, acabé por rescatar mi maleta, que triste y desamparada dio varias vueltas sobre la cinta transportadora antes de ser reclamada. Pasé un buen rato sentado en un banco del vestíbulo del aeropuerto, esperando a que mis piernas fueran capaces de sostener el peso de mi cuerpo y de mis preocupaciones.

 

Arrastrado por la obligación moral de informar a la familia de mi llegada, marqué el número que, siendo apenas unos niños, Saga y yo habíamos aprendido de memoria como si de un bello poema se tratase. Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, la voz de papá denotó sorpresa al comprobar que el avión aterrizó antes de lo previsto, pero enseguida se mostró alegre al escuchar que ya había recogido mi equipaje y que me encaminaba hacia la parada del autobús que comunica el aeropuerto con el centro de la ciudad. En realidad, el avión no había llegado antes, pero me serví de tal mentira para evitar que alguien viniese a recogerme. En especial tú, Saga.

 

El autobús del que me apeo tras el breve trayecto me deja a medio kilómetro de mi destino. Necesito caminar después de tantas horas sentado en un cubículo en el que era difícil estirar las piernas.

 

Todo sigue igual, parece que nada ha cambiado en esta pequeña ciudad. La brisa del mar sigue colándose por las calles que comunican con la costa. Hace frío. Encojo los hombros por instinto, buscando sin éxito un calor que soy incapaz de procurarme. No quiero acercarme, pero estoy a punto de llegar. Apenas me separan unos pasos de la verja de la casa en la que todavía viven papá y mamá, en la que nos criamos. Ahora está cubierto de nieve, pero sé que durante el resto del año, el jardín sigue albergando un manto de hierba verde, porque ellos lo cuidan con una dedicación que nosotros nunca supimos ofrecerle. Hierba fresca como las sonrisas que de niños acompañaban a las risas que no cesaban de escapar de nuestras gargantas mientras jugábamos a rodar y a empujarnos. Sonrisas que nosotros mismos nos encargamos de borrar de nuestros labios, con nuestros propios labios.

 

Un abrazo. Mamá. Otro. Papá. Y mis ojos que, por más que trate de impedirlo, no pueden evitar buscarte al fondo del salón, porque sé de sobra que has llegado antes que yo. Eres asquerosamente puntual y correcto, Saga, tienes el don de llegar antes que yo a todo. Incluso a darte cuenta de cosas que yo soy incapaz de ver, por mucho que las tenga a un palmo de los ojos. No quiero volver a verte. No quiero volver a verte porque duele. Y cada año que pasa escuece más. Y todo porque no zanjamos la cuenta que empezamos y que nunca llegamos a saldar.

 

No sé qué dicen, mis oídos han quedado sordos. La mesa está puesta, decorada con un gusto que solo podría ser obra de la estrecha colaboración de nuestros padres. Son tal para cual. Siempre he querido hallar a alguien que complementase mi vida igual que las suyas. Me gusta que la mesa del salón sea redonda, así nadie preside, todos somos iguales. Iguales, como tú y yo. Veo cinco juegos de platos y cubiertos. Este año hay alguien más, igual que el año pasado, y como alguno de los anteriores. Me importa una mierda quién sea. Porque tu acompañante no soy yo. Cada año soy más consciente de que, por mucho que nuestros padres recalquen que esta todavía es mi casa, el invitado soy yo, porque soy quien viene de fuera, el que se pierde el día a día de la familia, el que se entera de todo a destiempo, aquel a quien se le oculta información, quizás porque ni siquiera la pido, y solo se me comunica lo estrictamente relevante. No estoy en condiciones de exigir ni reclamar. Fui yo quien se marchó.

 

La mano de mamá me acaricia la mejilla y las yemas de sus dedos se recrean divertidas al pasar por encima del vello de la barba que, a decir verdad, olvidé rasurar justo antes del viaje. La misma mano se cierra entorno a mi muñeca mientras otra, la de papá, me arrebata el asa de la maleta que con tanto hastío he hecho rodar hasta aquí. Me dejo arrastrar, cómo no podría. Es mi madre la que me anima a pasar al salón, la que con su melodiosa voz me invita a tomar asiento porque el viaje ha sido largo y estoy demasiado cansado. Está en lo cierto. Mamá siempre tiene razón.

 

Una mano se posa en mi hombro. Papá. Lo miro. El tiempo ha pasado para todos, pero noto que para él ha corrido más deprisa. El brillo de sus ojos no deja de estar ahí, pero hay algo en su mirada que... no quiero saberlo. No quiero preguntar, no quiero conocer el por qué de tantas cosas. Es mejor así. Me fuerzo a creer que vuestras vidas siguen sus cursos sin mí, del mismo modo que me obligo a pensar que la mía fluye independiente, que no hay nada, excepto un documento de identidad y algunos recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia que me ate a esta familia. No reniego de vosotros, pero no tuve más opción que cortar los hilos que me unían a ella y escapar. Lejos. Saga. Lejos de ti.

 

Yo lo quise así.

 

Ahí estás. Sonríes mientras te acercas a mí, dejando atrás a la mujer que te acompaña. Creo que no la había visto nunca, pero perfectamente podría ser la misma del año pasado. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días son suficientes para olvidar al resto del mundo. Al resto del mundo excepto a ti. Maldito seas, Saga. Malditos sean los años y los impulsos. Malditos sean los labios. Maldito sea yo.

 

No lo hagas. No des un paso más. Hubiera preferido que me hubieses saludado con un gesto de tu cabeza, o con la mano, a modo informal, y no con el abrazo con el que me vuelves a decir que soy prisionero de tus brazos, y me demuestras que, por mucho que luche en contra, jamás podré romper el hechizo que una vez conjuraste sobre mí. ¿Es esta la manera que tienes de decirme que soy tuyo? Tal vez ni siquiera seas consciente de ello.

 

Es guapa, mamá tenía razón cuando la describió por teléfono, pero una vez más, y tal como hice el día en que me habló de ella, no presto atención en el momento en que mencionas su nombre, porque no es el mío. En su lugar, desvío la mirada hacia el mueble del salón, hacia el punto justo en el que, año tras año reposa la fotografía enmarcada que congeló la imagen de dos chavales de dieciséis años que aquel verano no sabían lo que hacían. Cada treinta y uno de diciembre hasta ahora he querido hacerla desaparecer para no tener que volver a verla, pero les gusta, y les dolería que hiciese algo así sin motivo aparente.

 

Si alguna vez supieran el por qué de mi intención...

 

Sí, es guapa, hacéis buena pareja. Parece una buena muchacha, aunque un poco recatada. ¿Seguro que es la misma del año pasado? Tal vez no, y por eso se siente un tanto cohibida. Me importa una mierda cómo os conocisteis, Saga, seguramente eso ya se lo hayas contado a nuestros padres y hayan aplaudido vuestra relación. Puedes ahorrarte repetir la historia.

 

Yo no soy como tú, nunca he buscado pareja formal, aunque mil veces lo pensé y otras mil veces he tenido la oportunidad de comprometerme con distintas personas que, sin dejar de recriminármelo una vez más, solo de manera superficial han pasado por mi vida a lo largo de estos años. Pero simplemente no pude, jamás fui capaz de concebir una vida intentando amar a alguien que no fueses tú. Y mucho menos de convertirlo en realidad.

 

Tomamos asiento y papá sirve la cena. Huele bien. El asado y las verduras siempre han sido su especialidad. Estoy convencido de que mamá le ayudó a darle el toque especial. Sonríes, y ella te sigue, pero tus ojos no, tus ojos se clavan en los míos, esperando obtener una respuesta que no puedo darte, que no quiero darte. Desvío la mirada hacia el plato que papá se encarga de decorar con su creación culinaria. No voy a explicarte nada más allá de lo banal, Saga, y tras un último intento, por fin renuncias a continuar con tu interrogatorio silencioso pero punzante. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que me mires así, que me escrutes de ese modo, pretendiendo leer un interior que, sin importar el tiempo que pase, sigues conociendo a la perfección.

 

Me va bien. Lo cierto es que no miento, de todos los días que tiene el año, la mayor parte estoy bien, me concentro en el día a día, trabajo, encuentro diversión y relax en nimiedades, me gusta el lugar en el que vivo porque lo elegí a conciencia. Sabéis que me conformo con poco. Mamá sonríe satisfecha al escuchar mi relato. Está orgullosa de mí. De ti también, por supuesto, sobre todo porque una vez al mes los visitas con rigurosa puntualidad y pasas con ellos el fin de semana.

 

Me espera alguien allí. Esta vez miento como un cobarde. Es lo que todos quieren oír. Llevan tantos años escuchando negativas por mi parte cada vez que preguntan si tengo pareja estable por fin, que este final de año he decidido regalarles las palabras exactas que deleitarán a sus oídos y acabarán de una vez por todas con los interrogantes para los que no hay respuesta. Mi pareja también es guapa, tenía que haberla invitado. Para afianzar la credibilidad de mi engaño, elijo al azar el recuerdo de uno de mis últimos ligues, aunque no debería llamarlo así. Debería tener más respeto por aquella chica. Parecía estar enamorada de mí, pero fui incapaz de corresponder sus sentimientos y acabé presentando excusas baratas, huyendo, como tantas otras veces. No soy buena persona.

 

¿Sabes una cosa, Saga? Cuando hace unos meses mamá me contó por teléfono que tenías novia y que habíais formalizado vuestra relación sentimental, sonreí mientras me rascaba los testículos tumbado en el sofá. Celebré la agridulce noticia dando un trago a la cerveza que había abierto minutos antes de que mi smartphone escupiese la melodía que indica llamadas familiares. Al colgar, busqué en la agenda de contactos el número de mi último ligue, y cuando su dulce voz respondió a todo que sí, te olvidé por un momento. Pero no te pude olvidar cuando abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar no solo en su piso, sino hasta el fondo de su alma. Cada embestida despechada significaba quebrar y enterrar uno de los besos que nos habíamos dado, Saga. Significaba relegar al olvido las caricias prohibidas, los gemidos al oído y cada una de las palabras de arrepentimiento que pronunciamos después. Al terminar y dejarme caer a su lado sobre el colchón, recordé la noticia recibida y fui feliz al descartar la posibilidad de que tú también te mantuvieses aún prisionero de la misma locura de la que yo no puedo escapar. Conseguiste huir, hermano, lograste dejar el pasado atrás. Por fin tienes una pareja para contentar a todo el mundo menos a mí. Para mantener a raya el “qué dirán.” Cumpliste tu condena y por fin te has liberado de la carga. Yo no he sido capaz, y todavía, toneladas de culpabilidad e inmoral arrepentimiento recaen sobre mis hombros. Quizás algún día sea capaz de desprenderme de ti.

 

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque solo así pude ser libre por primera vez en mi vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, si pudiese retroceder hasta nuestro primer beso, me obligaría a continuar el trayecto hacia mi cuarto, no atendería a la llamada que me reclamó para entrar en tu habitación, y jamás me abalanzaría sobre ti al sentirte tan cerca. Jamás me habría dejado embelesar por tu voz, que me hablaba, embrujándome con frases que acabaron convirtiéndose en primitivos movimientos de un par de labios que no me incitaban a escuchar las palabras que salían de ellos, sino a morder una parte de la manzana prohibida que me ofrecías.

 

La cena de final de año continúa y asiento con la cabeza de forma automática. Papá me mira sonriendo, pero yo estaba tan perdido evaluando mis propias miserias que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que ha dicho. Miro a mamá, cuya expresión es la misma. ¿A qué acabo de decir que sí? Tú también me miras, y ella hace lo mismo. No os parecéis en nada. Ella no tiene el pelo largo de color azulado, ni tiene tus ojos, ni tu misma cara. Su mano acaricia la tuya. Por todos los medios trato de ahogar un suspiro, pero parte de él escapa y causa reacción en todos vosotros.

 

En otra dimensión, en otro tiempo, en otra sociedad, quien acariciase tu mano durante la cena de final de año delante de nuestros padres podría ser yo.

 


	2. Podrías ser tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Podrías ser tú.**

**-POV Saga-**

 

Papá ha dicho que tu avión ha aterrizado y acabas de recoger tu equipaje. Tomarás el autobús. No has querido que vayamos a recibirte. Hace años que te las arreglas solo para llegar hasta aquí, pero alguna que otra vez te hemos sorprendido yendo al aeropuerto a buscarte pese a que mentiste descaradamente anunciando la hora de llegada del avión.

 

Ha percibido desánimo en tu voz. Dice que cada vez resulta más evidente que te cuesta volver a Grecia. No sabe por qué y lo pregunta en voz alta para ver si mamá o yo podemos dar una respuesta que ella desconoce y yo trato de ocultar por todos los medios. Conozco el motivo real por el que rehuyes visitarnos, pero todos llegamos a la conclusión de que siempre fuiste un pájaro libre e independiente. Sé que te cuesta volver tanto como a mí me cuesta que lo hagas. Sé que te duele verme una vez al año, igual que a mí me resulta cada vez más difícil reducir a cuarenta y ocho horas el echarte de menos y estar contigo.

 

No es el único año que papá lanza el interrogante al aire, pero sí es el primero en que nosotros más notamos que le aflije darse cuenta de que te estás alejando de nosotros. ¿Qué te pasa Kanon? Entiendo perfectamente que quieras perderme de vista, pero ¿a nuestros padres? Podrías visitarlos alguna vez y yo no tendría ni por qué enterarme. Podríamos pactar no vernos si no quieres. Podría inventarme alguna excusa para no estar presente cuando vengas de visita. Sé que vives lejos, pero eso no es excusa, no me creo que tengas tanto trabajo como para no poder escaparte una semana. Estarían tan contentos de tenerte aquí... quizás en verano.

 

El verano. Maldito verano. Cada vez que llega el buen tiempo y papá y mamá me hablan de pasar unos días en la casa de la playa me acuerdo de aquellos momentos. No consigo olvidarlos por más que lo intento. Créeme que me esfuerzo, Kanon. Por supuesto que no estoy evocando esos recuerdos constantemente, nadie podría vivir de ese modo, pero reconozco que pienso en ello más de lo que me gustaría. No dejo de tenerlo presente, no dejo de acordarme de ti y de lo que hicimos. Y para colmo está esa foto, que preside el mueble del salón desde que teníamos dieciséis años. Desde que... Cuánto me gustaría destruirla y no volver a verla, pero es uno de los lazos que me une a ti, y en el fondo no quiero... Sería incapaz.

 

Si te soy sincero, verte una vez al año durante un par de días no ha sido tan positivo como creía. Pensaba que al cabo de los años menguaría esta ansiedad generada por la separación, pero de esta manera no logro generar nuevos recuerdos contigo. Una visita cada final de año y una marcha amarga en cuanto llega el dos de enero no son suficientes, y solo puedo respirar los recuerdos que atesoro en mi memoria. Y esos ya sabes de qué clase son. Es harto complicado, Kanon. Qué te diré que no sepas ya.

 

Katya me agarra del brazo. Estoy ausente, dice. Me pregunta si no me alegro de la inminente llegada de mi hermano gemelo. Si tú supieras, Katya... si tú supieras. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, revelarte tantos secretos, pero no lo mereces. Eres buena mujer, quizás te elegí por eso. Tal vez me aproveché de tu carácter bondadoso y paciente, de tu amor incondicional, e imaginé que podría ser fácil pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Soy un ser despreciable. Estoy jugando contigo y no soy capaz de decirte a la cara que eres un reemplazo, un sustitutivo para un amor que jamás podré tener. Pero, aún si hallase el valor necesario, ¿cómo podría confesarte la verdad? Apuesto a que, aunque llegases a comprenderla, no te gustaría oírla.

 

No tardarás mucho en llegar, Kanon, así que empezamos a poner la mesa. Katya se ofrece voluntaria para ayudarme a sacar la vajilla que nuestros padres guardan para ocasiones especiales. Me arriesgaría a decir que la última vez que la vi desplegada sobre la mesa fue justo hace un año. Te veo en muchos lugares, Kanon. Cada vez que paso frente a nuestro antiguo instituto, cada vez que visito esta casa y paso por delante de tu habitación. ¿Sabes que cada vez que he venido he dormido en mi antigua habitación? No negaré que en alguna ocasión he querido pasar la noche en la tuya, pero no habría sabido cómo explicarle a nuestros padres la razón para hacerlo. Aún así, dormir en mi antigua cama se me hace un mundo, porque una de las veces que... fue ahí. Y me resultó imposible conciliar el sueño la mayoría de las veces.

 

Papá y mamá salen de la cocina. La cena está lista. Suena el timbre de la puerta. Se acercan a ver. Eres tú, murmuran. Oigo voces a unos metros, procedentes del recibidor, pero ninguna es la tuya. ¿Sabes que hace demasiado tiempo que no hablamos por teléfono? ¿Sabes cuánto duele sentirte a través de palabras escritas de vez en cuando y con desánimo a través de impersonales e-mails y del áspero chat del smartphone? No he olvidado tu voz ni tu apariencia por una sencilla razón: somos gemelos, y somos más parecidos de lo que siempre hemos querido creer. ¿Recuerdas que antes de marcharte, otros parientes y amigos repetían que les costaba diferenciarnos y reconocer nuestras voces? Solo quienes nos conocían demasiado bien fueron capaces de distinguirlas con frecuencia.

 

Estoy nervioso y me escondo en el fondo del salón, pego la espalda a la pared, como si gracias a tan estúpido gesto fuese a lograr fusionarme con ella y desaparecer. Tiemblo, y creo que hace rato que Katya se ha percatado, pero es tan inocente que afirma que todo es producto de la sana emoción por volver a ver a mi hermano. Ni en un millón de años ella sería capaz de imaginar que tiemblo por intentar refrenar el impulso de lanzarme a tus brazos en cuanto te vea aparecer, que lucho por no acabar agarrándote de la cintura para atraerte hacia mí y robarte un beso delante de todos.

 

Apareces en el salón, vas casi arrastras detrás de mamá, que te agarra del brazo y sonríe, orgullosa por tener a su hijo de vuelta en casa, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Papá se ha adueñado de la maleta como cada año. Les veo felices. Te has dejado crecer barba. O quizás has descuidado tu imagen, quién sabe. Adoro que seas impredecible. Te ves extraño, pero te queda bien. Estás atractivo como siempre, pero el vello en las mejillas y en la barbilla te otorga un toque exótico que no te había atribuido hasta ahora. Creo que todavía no me has visto, miras a todos lados menos hacia donde estoy. ¿Estás buscándome o tratas de no encontrarte conmigo? A veces me haces dudar, Kanon. ¿Acaso tú...

 

Al diablo el auto-control, no hay excusa para no abrazarte. Estás aquí después de un año sin vernos y no voy a dejar pasar la que probablemente sea la única ocasión que tenga para tenerte entre mis brazos de manera en que no levante sospechas.

 

Estás helado de frío, Kanon. Has venido a pie cargando la maleta desde hace rato, ¿verdad? Es cierto, la parada más próxima está a medio kilómetro de aquí. ¿Por qué no aceptaste que fuésemos a buscarte? No quiero saberlo, porque si me lo dices... Está bien así. Es lo que quieres, apuesto a que necesitabas dar un paseo y pensar antes de entrar en esta casa. No vas bien abrigado. ¿A qué aspiras calzando zapatillas de tela con la nieve que ha caído estos días? No has consultado el parte meteorológico previsto para Grecia antes de viajar, ¿verdad? Eres un caso, hermano. Pero siempre me has gustado así: despistado, descuidado pero no por ello... Quiero apretarte más, quiero acercarme más a ti, como aquellas veces... quiero besarte. Pero no estamos solos.

 

Nos conocemos bien, y sé que entenderás el mensaje que quiero transmitirte con este abrazo: soy tuyo, Kanon. Completamente tuyo desde el primer día.

 

Mamá nos llama a cenar, avisa que la comida se enfría. Nos sentamos entorno a la mesa redonda que tanto nos gusta, porque así todos somos iguales. Iguales como tú y yo. Papá se ve contento sirviendo el asado. Sabes que siempre le gustó cocinar, pero en el último año, desde que se jubiló, se ha tomado más en serio su afición. Si le vieras rodeado de pucheros y utensilios de cocina...

 

Esta vez es Katya quien está sentada entre mamá y yo. Apuesto a que te estás preguntando si es la misma chica del año pasado. No lo es, pero creo que en el fondo te importa un carajo. Lo esencial es que tú estás a mi izquierda, como “siempre.” Katya me pasa la jarra del agua y la miro fugazmente. Sus ojos no me provocan las mismas sensaciones que cuando son los tuyos los que me miran. Compartís inicial y primera letra en el nombre, Kanon, Katya, pero nada más. No podríais ser más diferentes, no podríais causarme emociones más antagónicas. Tú me insuflas vida, Kanon, y nunca hicieron falta palabras ni gestos para que lo supieras, mientras que Katya es un nuevo telón que utilizo para ocultar la obra de teatro que llevo años representando. Estoy cansado de responder a interrogatorios de por qué no tengo pareja estable, de por qué las relaciones me duran apenas meses. Esta es la definitiva, la única manera de callar rumores y apaciguar tormentas. Hace años que no vives aquí, Kanon. Papá y mamá siempre nos han respetado, pero sabes que de vez en cuando se dejan arrastrar por convencionalismos, por la sociedad que impone esa serie de pautas estúpidas. Veintiocho años y sin pareja. Cuántas veces me habrán repetido que viene siendo hora de sentar cabeza. ¿Es lo que quieren? Ya que yo no puedo tenerte, que sean nuestros padres quienes, al menos, tengan algo de lo que anhelan.

 

Y tú, Kanon, ¿por qué no tienes pareja formal? O al menos, no has dado señales de tenerla ni de haberla tenido. Ligues sí, por supuesto. Sabes que mamá no se calla la boca, y tú, sea verdad o mentira, a veces hablas demasiado. ¿Es que acaso no quieres un futuro junto a alguien a quien amar?

 

De nuevo miro a Katya, no es un espejismo; sigue sentada a mi lado y sonríe mientras habla con mamá. Se llevan bien, podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas. No la amo, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo cada día, desde que me di cuenta de que obligarme a amar a cualquier otra persona era la única manera de intentar dejar de amarte a ti. He fracasado estrepitosamente. Quizás si las reglas sociales no las dictase una falsa moral, Katya podrías ser tú, Kanon.

 

Estoy sentado a tu lado y compruebo que nuestras sillas han quedado más próximas de lo esperado. Siento que los impulsos me traicionan. Mi brazo quiere encontrar cualquier excusa para estirarse por debajo de la mesa y acariciar tu muslo. ¿Podría volver a hacerlo después de tantos años? ¿Me invadirá la misma sensación de entonces? Hace calor. Tengo calor, matizo. Quiero desviar la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte, pero se me van los ojos hacia tus manos, que se empeñan en cortar los ya de por sí pequeños trozos de verdura que dan color a tu plato, a pesar de que sabes de sobra que es innecesario, que podrías llevarte cualquier pedazo a la boca y engullirlo sin más.

 

Tu boca. Tus labios. Quiero besarte, Kanon... porque las veces anteriores jamás serán suficientes.

 

Me pregunto por qué no haces como yo hice contigo y destruyes todas mis ilusiones. Por qué no apareces en la próxima reunión familiar con una pareja que me quite la venda de los ojos, que me haga dejar de pensar que existe una posibilidad de que me ames como yo te amo.

 

¿Acaso esta es tu manera de decirme que todavía me...

 

No. Acabas de destruir mi mundo. Lo has dicho: alguien te espera allí donde vives ahora. ¿Quién es? No sé si quiero saberlo. Me siento miserable por desear que sea otra Katya la que allí te aguarda, otra víctima de una falsedad dibujada a nuestro antojo para contentar a terceros, para callar preguntas cuando en realidad no logramos más que hacernos daño. Dime, Kanon, ¿es cierto lo que acabas de decir? ¿Has encontrado un sustitutivo con quien conseguirás olvidarme? ¿Es que ya no significo nada para ti? Los besos que nos dimos, las caricias, las noches que... que jamás debieron suceder pero que nos hicieron sentir realmente vivos. ¿Ya no significan nada? Soy muy egoísta. Quiero ser y significarlo todo en tu vida, pero no lucho por ti, y cometo la desfachatez de presentarme un año más con una pareja a la que no amo para engañarnos a todos. A ti, para convencerte de que podemos ser hermanos normales, para que vuelvas a Grecia y podamos dibujar una nueva realidad a nuestro antojo, cada uno en su lugar; una realidad en la que reconstruyamos el pasado y en la que ambos logremos creer que aquel verano no pasó nada entre nosotros. Y para engañarme a mí, para obligarme a creer que puedo olvidar...

 

Katya suelta la bomba. Podríamos casarnos, dice, o sugiere, o bromea. Ya no sé lo que acabo de escuchar. Quiero que me trague la tierra. Quiero tomarte de la mano, Kanon, y huir contigo a través de la madriguera siguiendo al conejo blanco hasta llegar a cualquier otro lugar que no sea este salón, porque el techo se me viene encima. Mamá se ríe pero asiente contenta. Papá le sigue, no sé si solo le divierte el juego del momento o está convencido de que el hipotético compromiso podría llegar a ser real. Te preguntan qué piensas tú sobre que Katya y yo nos casemos. Ella me toma de la mano y la acaricia. En un principio no respondes, pero papá insiste. Tu mirada está completamente perdida. ¿Has escuchado lo que te han preguntado? Asientes, dices que sí. ¿Sabes a qué clase de propuesta estás diciendo que sí? Kanon... Miras hacia mi mano y eres testigo del tierno gesto de Katya, que soy incapaz de interrumpir para no levantar ampollas. Ella no sabe nada, jamás sabrá nada.

 

Suspiras y no podemos evitar mirarte. Los dos sabemos que en otra dimensión, en otro tiempo, en otra sociedad, quien acariciase mi mano durante la cena de final de año delante de nuestros padres podrías ser tú.

 


	3. Seamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3\. Seamos.**

**-POV Kanon & Saga-**

 

Dicen que cada año nuevo viene colmado de buenos propósitos que se trazan en pro de revitalizar vidas que necesitan tomar impulso para retomar el vuelo. Los cinco esperan a que toquen las doce campanadas que anunciarán un nuevo reinicio para todos. La fuente, los platos y cubiertos con restos de asado fueron retirados de la mesa para dar paso a otra clase de viandas. Ahora son algunos dulces, licores y botellas de vino, cuyo contenido habita en las copas, los protagonistas que se distribuyen sobre el elegante mantel. Kanon coge su bebida, se aleja de la mesa y apoya la frente en la ventana. Nunca, ni siquiera de niño, le ha dado importancia al cambio de año. Es un día como cualquier otro. El día especial siempre fue aquel en que recibían los regalos de Navidad, el día en que podía pasar horas disfrutando mientras jugaba con su hermano.

 

Para Kanon, un año nuevo no significa otra cosa que una larga lista de metas no alcanzadas, de propósitos fracasados que han pasado a mejor vida durante el año y abandonos estrepitosos a mitad de la carrera.

 

Pero Kanon ha roto la noche. Las campanadas de año nuevo esta vez las anticipó él. Con su desdén, con sus palabras cortantes, con su hiriente desinterés en la familia y una horrible falta de respeto hacia Saga y Katya.

 

Después de que la muchacha lanzase la propuesta de celebrar una boda con Saga, todos excepto los gemelos habían bromeado y reído acerca del asunto. Ante la estupefacción de ambos, el padre, la madre y la invitada, asumieron que ninguno de los dos había asimilado el objeto de la conversación, y que además, Kanon había respondido “sí” por pura inercia a la pregunta que había formulado su padre.

 

Kanon, ¿te parece buena idea que Saga se case con Katya? “Sí.” No había escuchado la pregunta pero había respondido afirmando con la cabeza. Cuando su padre la repitió por segunda vez, el gemelo menor guardó silencio, y el endurecimiento de su semblante no pasó desapercibido para los otros cuatro. “Me da igual que Saga se case o se quede soltero, eso es algo que no me incumbe.” Esa fue su áspera y cortante respuesta antes de levantarse de la mesa y desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

 

Ahora, junto a la ventana, Kanon observa los copos de nieve caer lentamente. Quiere salir afuera y caminar sin rumbo, quizás para no volver.

 

–Kanon.

 

Es la voz de Saga la que lo llama. No se ha percatado de cuándo se acercó. Se gira sin ganas, sin separar la cabeza del cristal. Cierra los ojos, como si con ese gesto fuese a lograr que su hermano se marchase por donde había venido.

 

–¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? Necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

 

Padre, madre y Katya se encuentran entorno a la mesa, intentando recuperar a marchas forzadas una celebración truncada a la que solo le queda regusto a contrariedad. En ese momento, las doce campanadas anuncian el cambio de año en la televisión, y también en la cercana iglesia de la plaza. Los padres saben que sus hijos no se sienten motivados por tal evento, por eso respetan su ausencia del pequeño grupo que han improvisado y no le dan importancia a verlos marchar. El padre, consciente de que más tarde deberá hablar seriamente con Kanon antes de que vuelva a escaparse en un avión durante trescientos sesenta y cinco días, sirve más vino en las copas y vitorea la nueva cifra alcanzada en el calendario.

 

Kanon siente la mano de su gemelo cerrarse entorno a su muñeca y se deja guiar hacia el lugar elegido por Saga para hablar. En el vestíbulo, el mayor descuelga las prendas de abrigo de ambos y tiende a Kanon las correspondientes, además de un jersey con un horrendo reno navideño bordado que sin duda alguna pertenece a su padre. Kanon ha venido con poco abrigo y el frío es intenso afuera; es la única razón por la que accede a vestirse como alguien que se diría el protagonista de una comedia romántica de cine británico. Con sumo cuidado, Saga perfecciona la atadura de la bufanda entorno al cuello de Kanon. Recuerda con cariño el día en que, al cumplir diez años, su madre les regaló una a cada uno. Ella misma las había tejido a mano durante varias noches. La de Kanon, de un tono azulado más clara que la suya, salió volando la tarde en que visitaron el Templo de Poseidón en Cabo Sunion. Jamás volvió a verla, porque el viento se encargó de arrastrarla mar adentro. Al ver la consternación en el rostro de su hermano, Saga le dio con gusto la suya. Ahora, años más tarde, se siente feliz al comprobar que Kanon conserva aquella prenda. Es otro vínculo que los une, y que parece resistir a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

 

Antes de abrir la puerta de salida al exterior, Saga mira hacia el salón. Los otros tres siguen celebrando. Sin pensarlo más, arrastra a Kanon consigo. Hace frío, pero su gemelo no se molesta en abrocharse los botones del abrigo, sino que se limita a cruzar las solapas y a maldecir por lo bajo. Ambos encogen los hombros y se estremecen. Al mismo tiempo, meten las manos libres en los bolsillos y dejan que las que ya están unidas continúen disfrutando del contacto.

 

Valiéndose de una señal con la cabeza, Saga indica a su igual que se dirigirán hacia la parte trasera del jardín. No hace falta que diga más; Kanon sabe adónde irán. Sus padres construyeron aquella caseta entre las ramas del gran roble para que ellos jugasen a ser Peter Pan y el Capitán Garfio. Entre las cuatro paredes y el techo de madera de aquel habitáculo habían resonado sus risas cuando eran niños, pero también gemidos ahogados cuando alcanzaron la insolente adolescencia y rebasaron todas las fronteras impuestas por la moral social. Al llegar a la base del árbol, Saga sube por la escalera de tablas que ahora se antoja más accesible de lo que les parecía con siete años. Kanon sospecha que se avecina una charla de hermano a hermano. Seguramente Saga le exija escuchar un resumen del último año en su vida y acabe contándole con todo lujo de detalle que los planes de boda desvelados por Katya son reales, y que por fin sus vidas van a cambiar de forma drástica a partir de entonces. Ahora solo falta que la muchacha anuncie un embarazo. Kanon no quiere oír tal cosa, de modo que se fija el objetivo de anticiparse a cualquier noticia que pueda salir de la boca de su gemelo.

 

Se sientan uno al lado del otro, pero enseguida Saga rectifica su posición y adopta algo parecido a la postura de loto frente a él. Sus respectivas rodillas chocan, pero ninguno de ellos las aparta de donde están. Saga se inclina un poco hacia adelante sin levantar el trasero del suelo, posa cada una de sus manos en los muslos de su gemelo y le anima a hablar. Soy todo oídos, dice. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en este año?, pregunta con interés. Kanon augura que su hermano lo someterá no solo a un interrogatorio, sino también a un examen de conciencia.

 

–Saga, yo... todo ha ido bien.

 

Kanon resume vagamente los trescientos sesenta y cinco días anteriores, haciendo hincapié en lo mucho que trabaja, en que está contento con la ciudad en la que vive y con la gente que conoce. Habla de alguno de sus ligues, siendo consciente de que causa una reacción adversa en Saga, cuyos ojos no pueden disimular el disgusto que escuchar tales palabras le provoca. Kanon sabe que está hurgando en la llaga, pero aún así, cree necesario restregarle a su hermano por la cara que ha mantenido y mantiene relaciones con otras personas, porque solo así puede conservar prácticamente intacto el muro que ha erigido entre ellos.

 

–Este nuevo año... yo... –Kanon no sabe ni cómo continuar. Esparce de forma imprecisa las mismas frases que en su cabeza se ordenan de manera clara, y acaba por atribuir el desorden al efecto del vino–. Yo... me propuse que este año sea distinto a todos los anteriores. A partir de ahora quiero ser sincero conmigo mismo, pero también con los demás.

 

Saga sigue escuchando con atención. Kanon siempre ha sido un baúl de misterios. La idea de ir descubriendo sus secretos poco a poco lo ha seducido desde que tiene uso de razón, y de manera más intensa desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él. Pero hay un pequeño rincón de Kanon que le gustaría que fuese de otra manera. Su hermano nunca ha exteriorizado sus emociones, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y casi siempre cuando estaba a punto de explotar o ya era demasiado tarde. Está claro que, en ese momento, Kanon quiere decir algo importante, pero no encuentra el modo. Él solo puede limitarse a escuchar hasta que su hermano halle la manera de expresar lo que lleva dentro.

 

–Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu boda. –Añade Kanon con el mismo desinterés de hace unos minutos.

 

–Yo... –Saga trata de interrumpir, reclamando su turno en la conversación. Kanon ha entendido justo lo que no es y es preciso detener el fluir de sus erradas cavilaciones. Katya y él no van a casarse, nada más alejado de la realidad. Se trata de una propuesta irrelevante, de un pensamiento expresado en voz alta por una mujer ilusionada con una relación que, en opinión de Saga, tiene los días contados. Pero Kanon continúa en su empeño de luchar por hacerse oír.

 

–Saga, he aceptado una oferta de trabajo en el noroeste de Europa. Mañana se lo contaré a padres. Es un estudio de documentación geológica en Islandia. Requiere compromiso al ciento por ciento, hay que compilar muchos datos, hacer un seguimiento exhaustivo y muy meticuloso. Habrá años en los que no podré venir. –Kanon sabe que para Saga, no poder venir en fin de año no implica no poder hacerlo en otra ocasión. Ante la mirada de incredulidad del otro, Kanon suelta aire y vuelve a inhalar. No es fácil respirar cuando te va la vida en una mentira disfrazada de confesión–. A decir verdad, es probable que después de esta noche no volvamos a vernos, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Es un contrato de diez años.

 

Demasiado tiempo. ¿Existen los contratos de diez años? Saga desconoce el tipo de estudios al que se refiere Kanon, pero le cree. ¿Por qué iba Kanon a mentir acerca de su futuro profesional? Nunca lo ha hecho. Su hermano estudió una carrera universitaria relacionada con las ciencias de la tierra en Inglaterra. En la rama de geología, Kanon encontró la excusa perfecta para alejarse de él, bajo el pretexto de que en tierras británicas aquellos estudios estaban muy bien considerados y además, el trabajo no escaseaba. Como no pudo ser de otro modo y al ver la determinación de su hijo menor, sus padres dieron el visto bueno mientras él se carcomía por dentro ante la inminente marcha de su hermano.

 

¿Marcharse? ¿No volver a vernos?

 

–¡No! No se te ocurra dejarme aquí. –Saga deshace la burda imitación de la sagrada posición de relajación hasta quedar arrodillado. Ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, se abalanza sobre Kanon y lo aprisiona entre su cuerpo y las tablas de la pared de la cabaña–. No se te ocurra largarte otra vez sin mí. ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?!

 

Saga hace demasiadas preguntas. Una sola ha sido construida a base de palabras, el resto, infinitas, las formula con esa mirada que no deja de clavar en él. Kanon traga saliva, no hay escapatoria. Ha de rendir y saldar cuentas ante Saga, ante el mundo, y ha de ser en ese momento. Porque ya es primero de enero, y en poco tiempo el vuelo de regreso a su lejano refugio lo llevará de nuevo lejos de quienes más quiere. Lejos de la persona amada.

 

–Kanon, eres mi gemelo. –Saga continúa argumentando, no sin trabarse. Solo tiene una opción para no dejarlo escapar. Ese momento es ahora–. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y necesito decírtelo... porque lleva meses quemándome por dentro... no puedo, no quiero vivir más sin ti. No me importa una mierda lo que piense el resto del mundo. Llevamos demasiados años haciendo el gilipollas, nadando contracorriente cuando sabemos de sobra que año tras año volvemos a este mismo punto.

 

Es como aquella vez y como todas las que vinieron después. El escenario es distinto, pero sus labios se tocan desafiando al mundo de la misma manera. La primera vez que se besaron no fue en aquella cabaña en el árbol, sino en la habitación de Saga, el lugar que quedaría para siempre grabado a fuego en sus mentes, por ser el escondrijo en el que cometieron el mayor crimen de sus vidas, y tras el cual Kanon salió huyendo precisamente hacia la caseta en la que ahora se refugian. Pero después de la primera vez, y a pesar de todas las barreras impuestas por parte de cada uno, llegaron nuevas experiencias. Los dos sabían que reincidir conllevaría consecuencias nefastas para ambos, pero aún así se dejaron llevar y marcar por sus instintos. Algo en el interior de los gemelos deseaba comprobar que la primera vez había sido un error, y solo podrían corroborarlo si lo cometían de nuevo. Por segunda, tercera e innumerable vez en sus vidas, no volvieron a ser los mismos.

 

Ahora es Saga quien agarra a Kanon y lo fuerza a tumbarse bajo su peso. Lo apresa entre su cuerpo y las tablas. Mientras cuela las manos bajo el horrible jersey con el reno bordado para acariciar su torso, reparte incontables besos por su cuello, clavícula, por sus mejillas, raspándose al paso los labios con la barba de cuatro días a la que encuentra un punto erótico que se le antoja muy interesante. Le atrae, no le importa cómo. Su hermano le gusta y le gustará siempre. Kanon se deja hacer, y aunque parece que no, también pone de su parte. Sus manos han recorrido la distancia suficiente para enredarse en el cabello de Saga y le acaricia la nuca con desenfreno. Al fin y al cabo, cada año acaba siendo igual: ambos sucumben ante la evidencia de no poder estar el uno sin el otro desde que traspasaron el umbral de la inocencia.

 

No puede dejarlo marchar. En ese instante Saga no sabe lo que dice ni la repercusión que tendrán sus ideas, pero está convencido de que Kanon no irá a ninguna parte sin él.

 

La voz de su padre se oye a lo lejos. Les busca, y sin saberlo, interrumpe un momento que podría haber marcado, una vez más, un antes y un después en la vida de sus hijos. Saga deshace la inmovilización en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se acomoda la ropa como buenamente puede. Kanon hace lo mismo. Sus miradas no se cruzan. Ambos se limitan a bajar de la cabaña y a regresar al porche de la casa en el que les espera el buen hombre.

 

Con una sonrisa en la cara, pero sin poder evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia la mala actitud que Kanon mantuvo media hora antes, la madre anuncia que ha preparado habitaciones para ellos. Su ofrecimiento parte de la idea de que ni Saga, ni Katya ni Kanon saldrán esa noche. En todos los años que llevan celebrando el año nuevo, sus hijos jamás han abandonado la casa después de las campanadas. Siempre le ha parecido raro que no aprovechasen una noche como esa para salir de fiesta, pero al fin y al cabo lo comprende. Desde hace una década, es una de las dos únicas noches al año que la familia tiene para disfrutar de la presencia de Kanon. Así pues, pasadas las dos de la madrugada, todos se retiran a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos. Como es costumbre, Kanon dormirá hasta pasado mediodía, robando tiempo de reunión con la familia, pero siempre ha sido así. No pueden hacer más que aprovechar la tarde del día uno para estar con él antes de que el día dos vuelvan a decirle adiós.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Kanon es el último en retirarse. Por norma general, cada año es el primero en huir escaleras arriba para recluirse en su habitación y no volver a aparecer hasta bien entrado el día siguiente. Sin embargo, esa noche prefiere quedarse a recoger la mesa, lo que a sus padres les parece una burda excusa con la que pretende recomponer el desastre que organizó justo antes de tocar las doce campanadas. Aún así comprenden que su hijo menor se siente culpable por haber echado a perder parte de la celebración de año nuevo con su arranque de indolencia ante la propuesta de Katya.

 

Media hora más tarde, cuando la cocina está recogida por completo y la casa guarda un silencio sepulcral, Kanon emprende el ascenso hacia su habitación. Abre la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie y se adentra en la oscuridad de su particular mazmorra. Acciona el interruptor que da la luz. Los pósters de bandas de metal y rock que colgó antes de cumplir los dieciocho y marcharse a Inglaterra siguen intactos, igual que las estanterías cargadas con discos, cassettes y vinilos conseguidos a precio inmejorable. Parece que alguien se encargó de limpiar el polvo antes de su llegada. Sin más dilación, se desprende de la ropa y la deja amontonada en el suelo. Retira el cobertor de la cama y comprueba que su madre se tomó la molestia de poner las sábanas cálidas, así que descarta la idea de usar el pijama que trae en la maleta que reposa junto al escritorio en el que solía pasar varias horas procrastinando cuando debía estudiar durante los años de instituto. Pasa la mano por la mesa de noche, comprobando que los billetes de avión siguen en su lugar. Mientras se mete en la cama se arrepiente de haber mentido a su familia una vez más. Su vuelo de regreso no saldrá el día dos a las cuatro de la tarde tal como anunció, si no el día uno a las diez de la mañana. Según sus cálculos, para cuando todos se despierten, hará dos horas que él estará en el aeropuerto. No le gustan las despedidas, y mucho menos la que se ha propuesto como definitiva.

 

Acostado, Kanon estira el brazo y apaga la luz gracias al interruptor auxiliar que, en calidad de mujer previsora, su madre mandó instalar junto al cabezal de cada una de las camas de la casa. El brazo no vuelve a su antigua posición, sino que se detiene perezoso sobre su frente y sirve como venda improvisada para sus ojos. Está oscuro, no necesita protegerse de ninguna luz, pero sí de su propia mente. Mañana no pasará la tarde con su familia, ni disfrutará de unas horas más junto a ellos. Lo ha decidido. Seguirá visitando a sus padres sin necesidad de ver a su hermano. A partir del día dos de enero, tendrá toda la vida por delante para olvidarse de Saga.

 

Maldición. La puerta se abre, quien hay al otro lado no puede ser otro que Saga, que se ha escabullido miserablemente del lado de Katya para colarse en la habitación de su amante. Katya le da pena. Es una marioneta de su hermano. Pero, ¿cómo osa acusar a su gemelo del mismo crimen que él comete cada vez que se relaciona con alguien? Kanon no es mejor ni peor que Saga, es exactamente igual que él. Ambos usan a otras personas como parches para tapar los agujeros de una relación incestuosa a la que jamás se le permitirá salir adelante. ¿Por qué han de sufrir otros las consecuencias de los viles actos de un par de hermanos que no son capaces de hacerle frente al mundo? Se han hecho esta pregunta mil veces, pero por más que tratan de averiguar la razón, no encuentran la respuesta.

 

Saga da pasos cortos, pero a pesar de ello se presenta junto a la cama de su hermano en pocos segundos. Se sienta sobre el colchón y reclama un lugar a su lado. Kanon se rinde, como cada año, a la necesidad de pasar la noche de año nuevo acompañado. No importa ya si hay Katya o cualquier otra pareja invitada para la ocasión. Si no la hay, da igual quién de los dos se lance al vacío primero, pero si la hay, es Saga quien huye del nido para meterse en la boca del lobo.

 

Se abrazan, se acarician, se rozan, se enredan, respiran sus alientos y beben de los labios del otro en silencio. Prefieren no decir nada, porque cualquier palabra podría cortar el fino hilo que sostiene en un extremo al amor y en el otro al odio. Es mejor así, como siempre ha sido y como nunca más volverá a ser. Sin mediar palabra, Kanon decide regalarle a Saga la última noche que pasarán juntos. Puede hacer lo que quiera con él, porque no volverá a tener ocasión.

 

Horas después, el sol de invierno se cuela por la ventana mientras suena el despertador que Kanon ha programado en su smartphone. Sin ánimo de nada más que de largarse de esa casa, se gira sobre el colchón. Está solo y siente frío. Sin duda, Saga ha vuelto a la habitación que se ha visto obligado a compartir con Katya antes de que ésta despierte y no lo encuentre junto a ella. Su hermano se lo ha buscado, ahora le toca volver a reflotar al gran actor que lleva dentro para actuar ante la pobre chica y también ante sus padres. Poco después, Kanon despereza sus músculos y se levanta lentamente, notando algunas punzadas en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Saga se empleó con decisión anoche y disfrutó de lo lindo dejando algunas marcas en su piel. Cierto es que él puede decir lo mismo, porque también gozó como hacía tiempo no lo conseguía. Hay efectos que nadie más que Saga puede causar en él.

 

La casa duerme, y la maleta pesa lo mismo que el día anterior, poco, lo que le permite cargarla sin problemas para bajar las escaleras sin causar un solo ruido que despierte a nadie. Son las siete de la mañana y su vuelo de escape despega a las diez en punto. Esta vez Kanon ha sido previsor y llamó a un taxi antes de entrar en la ducha. Cuenta con el tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto, facturar y tomarse un ligero desayuno antes de embarcar.

 

El vehículo espera frente a la casa indicada. No es la suya, pero se ha curado en salud por si las moscas. No convenía que nadie de su familia se asomase a la ventana y viese un taxi parado justo en su puerta. Kanon accede a la parte posterior del vehículo mientras el taxista mete el equipaje en el maletero. Tiene sueño. No ha dormido lo suficiente. Es evidente que ningún primero de enero ha logrado dormir las horas necesarias. Saga siempre se encarga de mantenerlo desvelado hasta que ambos caen rendidos, no en los mundos del dios del sueño, sino uno en los brazos del otro.

 

Llega enseguida a la terminal desde la que saldrá el avión cuyas alas le darán la libertad que ansía, aunque ésta jamás sea del todo verdadera. Hay grilletes que la distancia y el tiempo no pueden romper, Kanon lo sabe bien. Y conoce de sobras que continuará siendo preso de quien le robó el corazón doce años atrás.

 

Precisamente atrás queda Saga. También sus padres y la casa de su infancia. Y por supuesto, Grecia. El aeropuerto es territorio internacional. Tierra de nadie. Y Kanon se considera un ciudadano del mundo, un apátrida, un desarraigado con todas las de la ley. Inglaterra es su verdadero destino. Allí tiene alquilado un apartamento en el que lleva viviendo diez años y en el que pretende rehacer su vida, ahora más convencido que nunca.

 

Se acerca al mostrador y presenta el billete ante la empleada. Factura la maleta y la ve marchar junto a otras que se agolparán en la bodega del boing que lo llevará lejos una vez más. No ha tenido ánimos para despedirse de su familia. Se lo echarán en cara en la próxima llamada. Suerte que para cuando sus padres se despierten, él tendrá el smartphone apagado por exigencias del vuelo. Quizás no vuelva a encenderlo. Quizás compre otro terminal con otra línea de teléfono y no dé el nuevo número a nadie.

 

El café humea, no le ha echado azúcar porque prefiere disfrutar del sabor amargo, de su auténtica naturaleza. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegó al aeropuerto, pero los altavoces anuncian la cercana salida del vuelo con destino a Londres. Kanon se levanta, llevándose consigo el vaso de porexpan que aísla su mano del calor del oscuro contenido. Mientras avanza hacia la puerta de embarque, da pequeños sorbos para no derramar el café. Viste la misma camiseta con la que llegó a Atenas, y sería una desgracia para él manchar el logotipo de una de sus bandas preferidas. Deja sobre la bandeja las pertenencias y el escaso equipaje de mano que subirá con él a la cabina. Un mp3 con auriculares enredados, el smartphone, un libro que cogió al azar de la estantería de su cuarto antes de abandonar la casa, y una pequeña bandolera en la que guarda un paquete de pañuelos, las llaves del piso y una vida por delante. El personal de seguridad le obliga a usar una segunda bandeja para dejar el cinturón de tachuelas que sujeta sus pantalones desgastados. Pocos se fían en un aeropuerto de un hombre de veintiocho años con barba de cinco días, cuya melena cae por debajo de su trasero, que apura un vaso de café a medio consumir justo antes de pasar el control y que viste pintas de heavy metalero.

 

Tras él quedan muchas cosas, muchas personas. Saga. Queda Saga. Otra vez.

 

Kanon avanza a través del arco magnético sin problemas, se da la vuelta para recuperar sus posesiones y sus ojos no creen lo que ven.

 

Saga está al otro lado de la mampara. ¿Qué hace ahí? Se supone que debería estar durmiendo en su cama junto a Katya. No es posible. Debe ser la consecuencia de haber dormido poco. La visión de Saga se acerca al cristal, planta la palma de la mano en él y llama a Kanon con una voz que éste no puede oír. Kanon se muestra receloso de acercarse, pero Saga le muestra la razón por la que debe hacerlo.

 

Su gemelo sostiene el billete que compró para él, pero que nunca le entregó.

 

Kanon recordó el día que compró un billete de ida y dos de vuelta. No supo por qué lo había hecho, simplemente había seguido los designios de un impulso irrefrenable. Los días previos al vuelo, había fantaseado con proponerle a Saga volar juntos a Inglaterra y recorrer el norte de Europa; en su imaginación, Kanon le había convencido de que podían vivir de espaldas al mundo, contra viento y marea de una vez por todas. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no había sido capaz de entregarle el salvoconducto para iniciar una nueva vida.

 

Sin embargo, y de algún modo de cuestionable honestidad, Saga se las había ingeniado para revisar los billetes de avión que Kanon dejó sobre la mesita de noche en su cuarto, encontrar un tercero para ese mismo día y suponer que su destinatario era él.

 

Allí está, a solo un paso, pero al otro lado del muro de cristal. Saga habla y frunce el ceño, pero Kanon no lo escucha. No puede, no quiere leer sus labios e interpretar en ellos la negativa a viajar juntos. Saga nunca debió ver ese billete de embarque, pero Kanon cometió el error de fiarse de su familia, de pensar que nadie tocaría sus pertenencias.

 

Kanon no escucha. Saga se esfuerza por decirle que no se marche, que pueden vivir juntos en Grecia, que buscarán un lugar en el que nadie les conozca, tal vez en una isla en la que todos les dejen en paz.

 

Saga no lleva equipaje. Saga no volará junto a él.

 

Resignado, Kanon da la espalda a su hermano gemelo y avanza hacia la puerta de embarque correspondiente a su vuelo. Se aleja de todo, incluso de sí mismo. Se lleva los auriculares a las orejas y deja que las voces guturales y rasgadas apaguen el sonido del resto del mundo y lo aíslen en una impenetrable burbuja. Está triste, enfadado, quiere gritar y rebelarse contra el mundo y contra su propia osadía. ¿Cómo fue capaz siquiera de imaginar que Saga seguiría sus pasos? El correcto e intachable Saga jamás se arriesgaría a abandonar su perfecta vida en Atenas. Por nadie, ni siquiera por él. Saga solo ha venido a despedirse por orgullo.

 

No podía ser de otro modo. Kanon está sentado junto a la ventanilla. El asiento que una vez imaginó que ocuparía Saga está vacío. A su lado no puede estar Saga. Ni en ese avión ni en su vida. Él mismo ha luchado para que eso sea así. Escapó de su hermano cuando tenía dieciocho años y se esforzó por verlo una única vez al año, sacrificando con ello el poder ver más a sus padres.

 

Todos los pasajeros están sentados pero el avión no despega. ¿Qué coño pasa?, se pregunta Kanon. Hay revuelo en la primera clase. Al parecer, algún energúmeno intenta ocupar un puesto que no le pertenece. Kanon prefiere mantenerse al margen y no asoma la cabeza por encima del asiento delantero para ver qué sucede. Se recuesta en su butaca, cierra los ojos, sube el volumen del mp3 y se pierde en riffs de guitarra desgarrados y atronadores. Bastante tiene con ser el pintas del avión como para buscarse un problema adicional.

 

Avanza con paso torpe, tropezando con sus propios pies, y jadeando después de una carrera que no parecía tener fin. Ve a Kanon cada vez más cerca; al llegar junto a su fila de asientos, golpea accidentalmente al pasajero que dormitaba en la butaca junto al pasillo y se sienta como puede en la del centro, al lado de su gemelo. Hace notar su presencia con una disimulada caricia en el brazo que enseguida pone en alerta a su desconfiado hermano.

 

Kanon abre los ojos con recelo. Más vale que sea una azafata y no el pasajero de la número 12C quien osa tocarle el brazo de esa manera tan...

 

–Qué diablos... ¡Saga! No esperaba que tú...

 

–Tsh... calla, –susurra–, que bastante he llamado la atención mientras venía hacia aquí. El avión ha esperado por mí. No preguntes por qué estoy aquí sin equipaje y solo con lo puesto, Kanon. –Saga suelta un bufido que llevaba tiempo reteniendo en sus pulmones–. Es por ti, y porque estoy loco. –Levanta ligeramente el trasero para liberar las puntas de su largo cabello, que habían quedado aprisionadas y tiraban como demonios–. Solo sé que es por ti y porque estoy loco. Espero que tu vivienda en Inglaterra tenga cama para dos tíos de casi metro noventa.

 

Kanon no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Saga le arrincona contra la ventanilla y le roba un beso furtivo que nadie excepto ellos es capaz de captar.

 

–Mira Kanon, solo lo diré una vez. –Saga susurra al oído de su hermano–. O mandamos a la mierda al mundo o el mundo nos manda a la mierda a nosotros. Yo ya he elegido. Y tú, ¿quieres ser conmigo?

 

Kanon no se lo piensa dos veces. Saga se ha lanzado al vacío, y él va a seguirle.

 

–Seamos, Saga, seamos.

 

Sin mediar más palabras, dos cabezas prácticamente idénticas esbozan sendas sonrisas y se giran para que dos pares de ojos puedan perderse el uno en la inmensidad del otro. Mientras tanto, dos manos entrelazan sus dedos con disimulo bajo las mesitas auxiliares en cuya superficie se acaba de servir un insípido desayuno de avión.

 

Ambos saben que las explicaciones y la ronda de recriminaciones familiares llegarán más temprano que tarde, pero las siguientes tres horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos que dura el vuelo entre Atenas y Londres les pertenecen solamente a ellos. Y esas casi cuatro horas, ahora mismo, son sinónimo de “todo el tiempo del mundo”, de “toda una vida por delante.”

 


End file.
